Chapter 15: Caught Red-Handed!
(The scene cuts to New York Street. Tombstone draws out his khopesh at Supergirl as Pargan runs the Ninja Warrior course. She is already at the Dancing Stones.) * Tombstone: (in zombie voice) Very clever, Supergirl. Getting my undead warriors to fight amongst themselves. * Kara: Yeah. I can't really take credit. It was Martian Manhunter's idea. You know, a house divided can't... Doesn't do well. * Tombstone: (in zombie voice) Yes, well, you should have saved yourself when you had the chance. (He attacks Kara with his khopesh, but didn't have an effect on her as she is Kryptonian.) And now I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself! (They fight. Kara fights with a staff against Tombstone's khopesh. She throws the gun at Catwoman. They parry each other's attacks. But as the music is about to reach an intensifying area, Kara leaps up and lands on the khopesh on the sharp blade. Tombstone grunts in frustration. Kara slides towards the staff she dropped. Tombstone slams his khopesh down, but misses. Kara kicks him, then gets up and they continue to battle. Catwoman aims the gun at Tombstone as Kara wraps her staff around his neck.) * Tombstone: What are you? * Kara: I'm the hero of Orlando. (Catwoman shoots the dart at Tombstone, knocking him down as Pargan scales the 17-ft. Mega Warped Wall and hits the buzzer.) * Quilam: Yes! History has been made! $7,600! * Exsil: Oh, my gosh! Oh, my! Oh my! Are you serious?! * Quilam: She's taking $7 grand back to Los Angeles, California! (Druan arrives and comes to unmask Tombstone.) * Druan: Now, let's see who Tombstone really is. (Druan pulls the mask off Tombstone's head, revealing it to be...) * People: Antoine Thomas? * Rimah: Antoine Thomas, Pargan is arresting you for the murder of Wexar! * Antoine Thomas: Me, killing a warrior of her heat? The odds of me being able to overpower a trained fighter are... a million to one! * Adlan: Except you said it yourself, you stay in shape... and Wexar had been drinking at the time of his death. So you could have easily taken him by surprise! * Antoine Thomas: Yeah, okay. But that brings it down to... a thousand to one? That's still unlikely, krup! * Milex: The game's up! My friends found traces of your lemongrass on the murder weapon and your loyalty card! * Antoine Thomas: That's honestly all you've got? Who doesn't eat lemongrass in Bangkok? But it narrows the odds... it's 100 to 1 I'm your murderer! * Sarpes: You can keep on lying, but cameras don't! We've got footage of you at the murder scene, your chef hat gave you away! What do you have to say about that?! * Antoine Thomas: Erm, well... that's... Alright, Druan. I can't argue with those odds! I did murder Wexar, but it was his own fault. He broke our agreement! * Adlan: Agreement?! What are you talking about? * Antoine Thomas: Wexar and I made a deal that he'd deliberately lose the fight. I'd bet a fortune and give him a cut! But when I went to the stadium before the fight to confirm the details, Wexar had changed his mind! He refused to throw the fight! * Antoine Thomas: I needed that fight to be canceled. I would have lost everything! * Almar: You killed a man just to avoid losing money on a bet?! * Thyran: Betting on fights is one thing, but organizing shady deals and gambling with people's lives is another! * Antoine Thomas: And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and that Kryptonian and that cat thief! (The police take Antoine away. Quilam is a voice-over. As he says the ranked number where the mastermind is at, the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and the words "960 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name as it shows an aerial view of Orlando.) * Quilam: (voiceover) And with that defeat, Antoine Thomas becomes the 960th victim at the hands of this superhero film setting a new Raven: Dead Rising record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. Category:Scenes Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Amazing Moments